Bringing Sexy Back
by KiwiStar
Summary: As promised, Shannon's bringing sexy back.It's a little oneshot I had made earlier, and remember, I made it after finishing A Thick Line. I'm just redoing A Thick Line. Read and review! Enjoy!Shannon/OC


**This is just a oneshot I had lying around, so I posted it. Enjoy. I own nothing besides the plot, Isabella, Harmony, and Skye, who will be exlpaioned in further chapters of A Thick Line. Read and review.**

**Summary: Shannon's bringing sexy back. **

* * *

Turning my truck into the driveway, I finished humming a song on the radio. It was about four o'clock, nearly two hours before I said I'd be home. I had taken Harmony, Skye, and Beth shopping in Charlotte. If that wasn't crazy enough, we ran into Ric Flair. Harmony was elated as he smiled and said hi. I would've been home much later than six if Beth hadn't stopped dwelling on baby clothes. She already had enough to clothe the little one for a month without repeating an outfit. Also Skye couldn't help but scold Rachel Ray on cooking skills. Different stories for different days.

Stepping out of the truck, I pondered brining in the bags now or later. If I brought them in now, I wouldn't worry about bringing them in later. If I left them there, Harmony might steal them in my sleep. She may be bubblier than I am, but she adores the army green miniskirt I bought myself. Taking two bags in each arm, I headed up the porch steps, scowling as I reached the door. "Shannon! Could ya please open the door for me?" I yelled. No response. Rolling my eyes, I kicked the doorbell.

Again, no reply came from inside the house.

Balancing two bags on my thigh, I twisted the doorknob and regained posture. The living room and dining rooms were empty. The kitchen was empty. "Shan, you home?" I yelled. I knew he was home; his cars were in his driveway. He could be at his house, he did say that he was going to cook for me today and hang at my house, so I ruled that out.

When no response came I sighed. Setting the bags on the couch, I shrugged out of my coat and shook white flakes of snow out of my hair. It had snowed this year; Harmony waved it off and smirked saying that "You haven't lived until you've ridden a snowmobile."

Heading up the stairs and down the hall, I heard loud music echoing. That's why he didn't hear me. Checking room by room, starting with my bedroom, I scanned down the hall. The last room unchecked was the bathroom. He could be doing his own business, but judging by the music, I doubted it.

Shoving the door open, my eyes met the missing man. He was standing on a chair facing away from me, changing a light bulb that must've went out while I was gone. Apparently, he had recently taken a shower. Beads of water still clung to his back and tattooed arms. The blond was bare from the waist up, hair clinging to his face, shorter than what it used to be.

"I'm bringing sexy back. Them motherf---ers don't know how to act. Girl let me make up for the things you lack. 'Cause you're burning up, I gotta get it fast. Take 'em to the bridge. Dirty babe, you see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way." At that moment, he gave a slight roll of his hips as he danced.

"You know, I may just take you up on your offer. " Turning around to face me, as I said this, his cheeks flushed red and he fell from his perch. Landing on the ground with a 'thud', he ran a hand through his hair. "Hey- hey babe, I thought you weren't comin' home till later?"

"Shopping went by really fast. Sweet moves there, Shan-Shan." I chuckled. I blew him a kiss.

"Thanks." He stood and was soon in front of me, giving me a quick kiss. His cheeks were still flushed as he ruffled my hair. "But, you can't go hatin' on my dancing' skills. I'm better than some people"

Standing on my toes to kiss him again, I smirked and ran my fingertips over his chest. "Yeah, cause Dancing' With the Stars has got nothing on you."

* * *

**I hope u liked it! Oh and Skye is explained later, as I said before, I had A Thick Line finished before I made this one. So some things are off. I couldn't wait to pos tit, so enjoy. Read and review!**


End file.
